The proliferation of electronic devices has increased the popularity and use of both mobile and non-mobile computing devices. For example, personal computers (PCs), mobile smartphones, tablet computing devices, and smart watches have become popular. As a result, users may own and/or use multiple devices. These devices include various operating systems that support the execution of various software applications developed by third parties. For example, users may use these devices to execute web-browsers, email clients, geographical map applications, game applications, music applications, and so on. Users may have user accounts for each of these software applications.